


Care For A Cuppa?

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Miraculous [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 Days of Miraculous, Adrien is a pun master, Adrien is a supermodel, Christmas prompts, F/M, Fluff for everyone, Marinette is a coffee barista, This is cute, adrienette - Freeform, both are cute and oblivious, care for a cuppa?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Marinette can only take so many orders from a dumb cat





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the ninth day of the 12 Days of Miraculous! I hope you enjoy these christmas themed one shots :)

Marinette should have never become a barista if she could turn back time. But she needed the money for school, and it really wasn’t such a horrible job, if you didn't count that her boss liked to ridicule her in front of customers.

No, she liked her job, even if there was an annoyingly charming regular that loved to make puns and never give his actual name. Marinette had deemed him as Chat Noir, partly because of his notorious plethora of cat puns, another part because he always had a hood on when he came in.

And yet, she never quite got a serious answer whenever she asked him about it. A ding roused her from her thoughts, and Marinette turned to the front door.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

❝Hello and welcome to Miraculously Delicious, how may I serve you today?❞ Marinette smiled, getting a cup ready to write the blond’s name of the week.

❝Uh yeah hello I’ll take a white mocha latte with caramel drizzle. Iced please but little ice.❞ Marinette smiled, knowing by now his regular drink and looked up.

❝Name?❞

The guy froze for a moment, before rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

❝Um Adrien. For real this time, I mean I only said the other names to make a joke but you’ve done your best to deal with my jokes but I’m done now so hi,❞ he stuck out his hand over the counter, still avoiding her stare. ❝I’m Adrien and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?❞

Marinette freezes and nearly drops Adrien’s  half finished drink. She didn't know what to say, yeah Adrien was super cute but it didn’t mean she thought she had a chance with him. For all she knew, he could very well be a model who traveled the world and walked numerous walkways and Marinette was just a poor fashion student working as a barista.

❝Oh, did I read it wrong? I thought you liked my puns and jokes and oh wow I’m stupid for thinking you would like me, I’m so sorry, I’ll just be taking my coffee if that’s okay.❞ He reaches for the drink in her hand and that finally jostles her to life.

❝No! I mean, yes! I mean, I would love to go out sometime.❞ Marinette stutters but somehow manages it in the end, and by the end of it, Adrien is smiling widely.

❝Great, though I really do need my drink, kind of maybe i'm late for a flight with my dad to Milan.❞

❝Milan?❞

❝Model for my father, you know Gabriel Agreste?❞ Marinette smiled and nodded but inside she was screaming, this was the son of her fashion icon, was this even real life.

❝Right of course, just let me add the caramel and you are all set to go!❞ Marinette handed him the cup and Adrien was off after that, but not before Marinette received a text on her phone saying,

❝Hey I lost my number can I have yours?❞

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
